Super Smash Angels!
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Dark Pit is confirmed for the SSB4 roster and his bro Pit,Palutena and Morgan go to meet their teammates. Parody to celebrate Dark Pit's confirmation. (I'm SO HAPPY) A little oneshot to celebrate SSB3 that's coming out nxt week! Rated T to be safe.


**Kasai: Wow you're actually writing in story format for once?**

**Morgan: *Sighs* Yes. I got so many complaints about it.**

**Pit: I didn't see anything wrong with script format.**

**Morgan: I made my desicion on how my stories work. If they are long and require detail i'll do it in story format. If it's a small one i'll do it in Script.**

**Pit: Sounds good to me.**

**Kasai: Whatever. I'm gonna go watch TV.**

**Morgan: Oh no you don't! It's my turn! *Runs after Kasai***

**Kasai: You always pick cartoons!**

**Morgan: So!?**

**Pit: Little do they know i took the romote. *Smiles***

**Kasai: PIT!**

**Pit: Aw CRAP! *Runs away* Enjoy the storrryyyyyyyy...*Get's tackled***

* * *

><p>It was a typical morning in Skyworld. Kasai,Pit's dark angel clone was watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal,Morgan was playing her 3DS in her bedroom,and Pit was playing Minecraft on the computer.<p>

Pit is the only remaining white-winged angel.

He is the most loyal of his three friends to the goddess of light Palutena.

"Darnit! Stupid Creepers!" Pit yelled as he got blown up.

His dark twin chuckled from the couch.

Pit gave his brother a look. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is" Kasai responded.

Pit scowled and returned to his game.

Morgan then came downstairs.

She was dark angel with green eyes and purple tinted wings.

"Hey guys? Has the mail come yet?"

Kasai looked over and responded "I think so. Pit, go check."

Pit paused his game and scowled "Fine."

Pit got up and went outside. He couldn't find the mailbox at first but then he remembered that Viridi moved it for some reason.

He opened the mailbox and saw a letter. It was addressed to him and Kasai.

He opened it and read it. His face lit up and he ran inside to show his bro.

"Kasai! Dude! Look at this!" he yelled.

He however didn't see where he was going and smacked into Morgan.

"Ach! Pit! Watch where your going you dolt!" she yelled as she and Pit fell to the floor.

Kasai walked over.

"What's got you so excited?"

Pit stood up and handed him the letter.

Morgan scowled as she got up off the floor.

"What does it say Kasai?"

Kasai began reading it and he looked shocked.

He looked at Pit and said "I got in!?"

Pit elbowed him and yelled "Heck yea you did!"

Kasai looked really happy. Morgan was REALLY confused because Kasai is NEVER happy like that.

"Guys,seriously what's got you two so overjoyed?" Morgan asked.

Kasai answered "I got into the Super Smash Bros Roster!"

Morgan's eyes widened "Really? Wow!"

Pit was literally jumping up and down.

"I can't believe this! I get to fight the others alongside my bro!"

Kasai laughed "Plus i get to kick your butt once we get everyone else out"

Pit gave his brother a mischievous look. "Yup! That's our plan!"

Morgan raised an eyebrow while grinning "You two are devious. Not a bad plan though."

Kasai wondered how they'd fight the others. Like Sonic for instance. They both could just fly but they can't do that for long.

Pit looked at Kasai and knew what he was thinking. He smacked his bro on the back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I wish Morgan could come with us though."

Kasai seemed to agree but Morgan asked why they wanted her.

Pit opened his mouth to explain but Kasai stopped him.

"The reason is that i have more strength then Pit but he's faster. If you came you'd balance us out. You have a lot of power. Your Convexity remember? "

Morgan looked at her clawed-hand and had a purple flame appear.

"You guys have a point but the other fighters don't know me. The ones who decide who the roster don't know about me either."

Pit nodded.

Kasai looked at Pit

"Hey,since i'm gonna be a newcommer...can you show me what i gotta do? Last thing i want to do is look like an idiot."

Pit smiled "Of course man."

Morgan looked around confused

"Hey Pit? Where's Palutena?"

Pit shrugged "I'm not sure. She wasn't here when i got up."

They then heard her call from outside.

"Pit! Kasai! Morgan! Come on! We gotta go!"

All three angels ran outside and looked at her puzzled.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kasai asked.

Palutena smiled "We have to go to the meeting. Kasai was the last of the roster to be announced. Me,Pit and you have to meet up with our group of fighters."

Kasai nodded.

Morgan gave Palutena a look.

"Why am i going?"

Pit then grabbed her hand.

"Don't ask questions! Let's just go!"

Morgan blushed slightly as she wasn't used to being dragged by a guy but she knew Pit was just being Pit.

Kasai rolled his eyes as they all piled into the carriage.

Pit was really happy about this.

Kasai smiled to himself. He liked seeing Pit happy so did Morgan.

As they got close they could see the others that were in their section of fighters.

Link,Sonic,and Megaman were talking until they noticed the four above them.

Sonic waved upwards.

"Hey! It's Pit guys!"

Link and Megaman started waving too.

When the heavenly four landed Pit jumped out and high fived the three heros.

Palutena got out as well.

Link came over and shook Palutena's hand.

"How good to see you Goddess of Light."

Palutena smiled at Link's manners.

"It's wonderful to see you too Link. Plus all the others who are fighting. How have you and Zelda been?"

Link smiled

"We've been just fine. Gannon has been a pain but it's nothing i couldn't handle. Unfortunately he's a fighter here as well…"

Palutena lowered her gaze

"I wouldn't worry. Worry about yourself hero of time. she said as she walked away.

Link sweatdropped.

He then went to go talk to some other fighters.

He didn't really feel like talking to the other guys in his group.

Palutena walked over to where Pit was talking to Sonic and Megaman.

"I'll be the female fighters if you need me Pit."

Pit nodded sweetly as she walked out of sight.

Pit then facepalmed

"Oh right! I brought my friends with me!"

Megaman looked puzzled.

"You mean that guy that was just announced as a fighter?"

Pit nodded

"Yup. He's my bro! I also brought someone else! Come on out guys!"

Kasai made himself known.

He slowly got out of the carriage and walked over.

"Hey. Names Kasai."

Sonic almost wanted to facepalm.

Pit's "Brother" looked like a certain hedgehog he knew.

The red eyes. The black clothes and wings.

"Oh god…"Sonic thought.

Sonic then turned to Pit and asked

"Uh,Pit? Wasn't the guy called "Dark Pit"?"

Pit and Kasai facepalmed at the same time.

"He is Dark Pit. We changed his name."

Megaman and Sonic looked worried.

"You might've wanted to mention that before. I'm afraid he's gonna be called Dark Pit over the announcements."

Kasai looked mad.

"Pit! Why didn't you let them know!?"

"Now he really is like Shadow." Sonic thought.

Pit stuttered "I...I'm sorry! I forgot!"

Kasai unrolled his sleeve

"Oh,you'll be sorry alright."

"Kasai! don't you dare!"

Morgan lept from the carriage and got in between them.

"You know Pit forgets things. Lay off."

Sonic and Megaman laughed.

"Pit. I never thought you'd have to have a girl fight your battles!" Sonic chuckled.

Morgan swiftly turned around and glared the other two guys.

She was about to pound the two when Pit stopped her.

His face told her to stop.

She wanted to argue but she knew that now probably wasn't the right time.

She stepped back but she sent a purple beam of Convexity at Sonic as a warning.

Sonic jumped back quickly and started to taunt her but he saw that Pit was glaring at him so he shut up.

Megaman was curious.

"Who was that?"

Kasai answered.

"Short answer. She was a human that became an angel and came to live with us."

Sonic narrowed his eyes.

He didn't like her.

Morgan could read his mind and shouted

"Shove it in your ear!"

Sonic's face turned to one of shock.

Pit and kasai were laughing a bit at Sonic's expense.

Even Megaman was chuckling a little.

Pit then stopped

"So are the others in their meetings as well?"

Megaman answered

"Yea. Were not supposed to meet up together for another week or so. Then the matches begin!"

"Heck yea!" Sonic added.

Kasai nodded.

"I can't wait to kick you all into next week." he said proudly.

Sonic lowered his gaze.

"You seem pretty cocky."

Kasai then got in Sonic's face

"I don't seem. I AM cocky. I have the ability to utterly anihilate everyone watch yourself."

Palutena then came back in and said

"Alright guys. Time to go."

Pit and kasai nodded and walked back to the carriage where a VERY unhappy Morgan was sitting.

Pit looked saddened

"Morgan. It wasn't that bad was it?"

Morgan looked at Pit.

"I guess not. That Hedgehog has no clue who he was talking too. If only i was a fighter i'd kick his ass."

Kasai grinned slyly

"Tell ya what. I'll kick it for ya and tell him it's from you.

Morgan grinned back. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
